Current computing and communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. They often have a variety of input devices, such as keypads, dials, thumbwheels, trackballs, touch screens and the like. Some input devices, such as a touchpad, have smooth surfaces having defined multiple input regions. It may be difficult for a user to scan a touchpad and distinguish between regions on the smooth surface of the touchpad.